Child's Play
by practicingproductivity
Summary: In which the culture fest is today, Yato is a troll, and there are Capypas. Kind of. High school AU. Yatone Week 2k16 Day 5.


**A/N:** Another late entry, orz. This time it's because Day 5 is the only day I didn't have something concrete planned and I'd just kind of hoped something would come to me... Yeah. I'm not sure if this is any good but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway! It's a high school AU, and they're prepping for the culture fest. The prompt was first kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well?" Yato puffed his chest out, ready for the praise he was sure would come.

Yukine slipped his hand into the yellow Capypa puppet. He hated to admit it, but it was surprisingly well made. The seams sewn tightly together, and the head was a lot lighter than it looked. It was very easy to move with his fingers. Yato had even thought of the angle at which the arms should be so it would be easy to fit your thumb and ring and pinky fingers in without it being too uncomfortable. The little Capypa was supposed to be a king. It had a crown glued between its ears – red and old – and a red cape. The black mop of hair beneath it was styled suspiciously similar to Yato's.

Yukine stretched out his arm to hold the puppet next to Yato's face for comparison. He said in a flat tone, "He looks a little too much like you, don't you think?"

Yato rubbed beneath his nose, sniffing faux modesty, "Are you saying I resemble a king? I'm flattered you think so because-"

"Yato, quit slacking off," Hiyori called from across the room. "People are showing up in _an hour._ "

"Hi, Hiyori-senpai," Yukine greeted her with the Capypa puppet still on his hand.

"Oh, Yukine- kun, hi! Sorry, I didn't see you there." Hiyori put down the desk she had been carrying to clear out the room and made her way over. She reached behind her head to tighten her ponytail as she walked.

"I would never have expected your class was going to do hand puppet theater for the culture fest," Yukine said, flexing the puppet's head.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't my idea and I didn't vote for it," she replied quickly.

"I guess you couldn't beat the nostalgia," Yukine twisted his mouth to the side sympathetically.

Hiyori gave him a resigned nod.

"What's so wrong with my idea?" Yato made a defensive barrier across his chest with his folded arms. "It's better than your class's."

"Better than a cat cafe? I don't think so," Yukine tutted, waving one of the Capypa's hands in Yato's face like a disapproving finger that were scolding a child.

"But you can't have actual cats," Yato argued. "Because of allergies. And health codes."

"Have you seen their classroom, Yato?" Hiyori asked. "I took a peek earlier. There were little stuffed cats at the tables and posters of kittens. Everyone was wearing cat ears. I think it's very cute."

"Thank you," Yukine bowed his a head a little at the compliment.

"Where are your cat ears, Yukine?" Yato arced a brow at the younger boy, a smirk crawling across his lips. "Too embarrassed to wear them?"

"N-no! That's not it," Yukine huffed, dodging Yato's gaze. "The head bands are cheap plastic and dig into my head. It's uncomfortable. I'd rather not wear them longer than I have to."

Yato plucked his phone from his pocket. A predatory grin stretched ear to ear. "So you wouldn't mind putting them on and modeling them for me?"

"You're such a creep," Hiyori deadpanned.

Yukine rolled his eyes. He meant to facepalm, but he forgot about the puppet on his hand until the soft fabric collided against his lips. The puppet that looked kind of like Yato. Heat blossomed in Yukine's cheeks as if he'd actually kissed the other boy. Crap, his reaction was only going to make his feelings more obvious.

"Oh my god, your face is so red," Yato cackled. "Was that your first kiss? Lost to a puppet?"

Yukine shoved the Capypa's nose against Yato's mouth. "There, now you've lost your first kiss to a puppet too!"

Yato gently took the puppet between his forefinger and thumb, and peeled it off Yukine's hand like he were slipping off a girl's lingerie. Yukine's fingers hovered mere centimeters from Yato's lips. Yukine watched in mixed horror and fascination, his heartbeat roaring above the scraping of desks and chairs and students continued to clear out the room in preparation.

"Did I?"

Yato's warm breath blew across Yukine's fingertips, his knees shook like tree tops in a hurricane. Yukine swallowed a breath and held it.

"Because I could also say _you_ were my first kiss," Yato went on. "Indirectly."

"There's no way that counts!" Yukine tripped backwards into Hiyori. She caught him by the shoulders. Then he tore from the classroom without another word.

"Yato, stop teasing him so much." Hiyori narrowed her eyes at him.

Yato was a fountain of laughter. "But did you see his face? It was so worth it."

"Ugh. Just shut up and get back to work."

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
